greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
As We Know It
is the seventeenth episode of the second season and the 26th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Danger looms at Seattle Grace as the Code Black is in full effect. Derek refuses to vacate the OR as Tucker's head is still open on the table, endangering both their lives; Bailey refuses to push as she endangers her life and her baby's life and Meredith still has her hand in the body, with Cristina refusing to leave her. Away from the bombs, the stress gets to Richard, causing him to have a suspected heart attack. Full Summary Meredith's voice over again mentions that sixth sense that informs you when the great beyond is headed for you. Bailey is still in labor while Derek is operating on her husband. Addison sits down on a couch. Alex and Izzie are panting in a supply closet. Alex and Izzie join George in the lobby. He informs them that something happened in OR 3 and that Hannah the paramedic went missing. He asks Richard what happens. Richard replies a quiet board's happening. Burke enters Derek's OR and asks how it's going. Derek says there's a second bleeding, and it may cause Tucker to lose his speech, or herniate and die. Burke says it was stupid not to evacuate. They joke they should consider a change of profession. Burke says he's going to try to save his guy once the bomb squad is done assessing him. Derek doesn't want to be the guy who kills Bailey's husband. Burke doesn't want to be the guy who kills them all. Burke leaves. In OR 3, Cristina and Dylan tell Meredith that was incredibly stupid as Dylan's putting a flak jacket on Meredith. Meredith tells Cristina she had a feeling. Burke gathers himself in the hallway before returning in the OR. He tells Cristina it's time to go now, because this is really dangerous. He says he can't do think with her in here. Meredith assures Cristina they'll be fine. Before leaving, Cristina tells Burke to be the other guy from the movies, the one who runs away from danger instead of facing it like the hero. Meredith asks Dylan if he has a plan to get her out of this. Alex, Izzie, and George are in the locker room. Izzie needs the other two to shut up. Meredith could die any minute. She suddenly starts giggling. She tends to have inappropriate reactions to stress. Alex wonders if they should do something, like call Meredith's family. George says they are her family. Izzie, still laughing, gets up and leaves. Cristina just scrubbed in and she enters Derek's OR. She says she has to be here as she gets gowned. Derek says Tucker is hanging in there. He asks about Hannah, the girl with the bomb. Cristina says she's hanging in there, too. Richard is pacing while listing all his problems in front of Addison. He can't calm down. George says Bailey is scared. Addison says Bailey refuses to be examined, but she suspects the baby's gonna go in distress soon, so she'll have to perform a C-section. Richard says he doesn't have an OR for her. Addison says Bailey's not rational right now because she's in labor. If they can't convince her to start pushing within the hour, Addison needs access to any OR in the city or Bailey will lose her baby. A nurse comes over to give Richard the blueprints he asked for. Alex and Izzie sit down in a dark supply closet. She says she laughs at funerals, too. Izzie kisses him again, but he stops her. Izzie says she was jealous of Meredith and the surgery. He leans in and kisses her. Meredith asks Burke if this is the strangest thing that's ever happened in his OR. He has to admit it is. Meredith's happy to hear that, because she's very competitive. Burke says the best surgeons are. George is telling Bailey what they're planning to do with her. Bailey refuses to do anything but accept a ride home. This baby is not coming out. She can't drive herself and Tucker's on the table, so she needs a ride. Bailey tells George to leave unless he's giving her a ride. Richard is studying the blueprints while Mindy comes over to ask him if there's any news about her husband. She heard someone say that her husband's losing blood. She knows Richard will tell her the truth becuse he looks so worried. Richard admits James could bleed out if they don't operate soon. She thanks him for the truth. Richard asks nurses to get him the head of the bomb squad. Dylan is with Richard and tells him they have a plan. They could get the bomb out in 10 minutes if he's not interrupted again. Richard tells him that the general anesthesia in the OR requires a flow of pure oxygen. He's turned off the oxygen supply to OR 3, but that OR is right above the OR floor's main oxygen line. Izzie and Alex are getting dressed again. Alex says it's gonna be okay, like people say. She leaves because she has to do something to help out. Dylan and Burke are whispering. Meredith tells them to stop. She's not a patient. She won't freak out so they can tell her whatever they have to say. Burke tells her about the main oxygen line. She correctly guesses that if the bomb were to explode here, the whole hospital could blow up. Izzie and Alex approach a busy Richard. They really want an assignment, but Richard is having trouble breathing and he's all sweaty. Izzie asks for a wheelchair as Alex guesses he's having a heart attack. Dylan tells Meredith that they have to move. Meredith says she can't even wiggle her fingers, but they want to move the entire gurney? Burke says they can pull it off. Izzie and Alex are in Richard's room. A doctor confirms his EKG looks normal. Richard is not interested in all the other labs, but Adele is. Izzie tells Adele that Richard should really wait until they get the blood work back. Richard throws the interns out of his room. Adele refuses to let him leave, so he has to lie down. George finds Addison sitting on a gurney in the hallway. He asks what they're going to do about Bailey. He suggests they declare Bailey temporarily insane. Addison says that won't make her more inclined to give birth. Addison says she's doing everything she can, so she has no idea what else she can do. Bailey's husband is in mortal danger and Addison can't comfort her, because there's nothing that can comfort Addison herself. She and Bailey are doing their best. She needs George to do better than asking her stupid questions. George walks into a stairwell and hears someone sobbing. He finds Hannah hiding. Her hand is bleeding because she fell while running away. George figures out who she is. From inside the OR, Cristina sees the bomb squad in the hallway. She leaves the OR. The bomb squad and Meredith are slowly moving down the hallway. She asks Dylan to go over it again. He says the device is shaped like a rocket, about 8 inches long. Burke's team is ready for them as soon as they take the device out of the body cavity. Meredith will need to pull it out while keeping it level. Meredith and Dylan reveal they don't like each other. Cristina comes over and Meredith explains they're moving further away from the OR in case they blow up. Dylan tells Cristina to keep her distance. Meredith asks Cristina to tell her something, because she's freaking out and she really has to pee. Cristina says Burke told her he loved her while he thought she was sleeping. Like she said this morning, everybody has problems. Cristina says reciprocity is not required because Burke thought she was sleeping. The gurney suddenly hits a metal bar on the floor, bringing them to a stop. Dylan encourages everyone to get it together so they can keep going, nice and slowly. While George is taking care of her hand, Hannah says you always think you're a good man in a storm. She's supposed to stay and do something instead of running away and hiding. She left two people to die. Alex tells Izzie that the blood work shows that Richard had an anxiety attack. Alex has to go tell him. Addison and George are in Bailey's room, trying to convince her to push, but Bailey wants to be left alone. Addison wants to leave to get them an OR, but George tells Bailey he's very disappointed in her. He really expected more. She doesn't hide from a fight and she does not give up. She strives for greatness. She's a doer. Her husband may not be here and a lot of things are out of their control right now, but this they can control. She gives in and sits up to start pushing. George climbs into the bed and sits behind her to hold her. "Let's have this baby," he says. In the other OR, everybody is ready to remove the ammo. Burke will extend the incision. The bleeding will intensify and if they're going to save James, Meredith has to pull out the ammo immediately. Dylan reminds her to keep it level. Meredith has to be ready as well. She guesses she is. Burke starts cutting. Cristina returns to Derek's OR. Derek informs her that Tucker is doing fine. Derek asks about the girl with the bomb. Cristina says the girl with the bomb is Meredith. Suddenly, Tucker flatlines. Burke's done. It's time for Meredith to remove the bomb now, but Meredith is not ready. Derek asks for epi, but that doesn't hold. He asks for a wet lap and says they're going to roll Tucker over. Meredith tells Burke and Dylan that she wants them to make sure that George and Izzie get to stay in her house. Bailey gives a big push as she squeezes George's hand. Addison can see the top of the head now. She gets ready for another push. Cristina is performing CPR while Derek orders more meds. He tells Tucker not to quit on him. Burke tells Meredith that James's pressure is dropping. They have to move. Meredith says this is crazy. She tells Burke and Dylan to go. Dylan urges Meredith to look at him. He knows this is really bad and that he's an ass, so Meredith has to pretend he's someone she really likes because she needs to listen to him. Meredith imagines herself in a bright OR with Derek standing where Dylan just stood. The entire OR is empty. No Burke, no equipment, and no patient. She tells Derek she's scared. He knows, but she can do this. It'll be over in a second. She says okay. She returns to the actual OR. She start to gently pull the device out of the man's body. Cristina and Derek are still trying to bring Tucker back. George looks in the mirror and tells Bailey he can see the baby's head. He's got a lot of hair and he's cute. Bailey tells George to stop looking at her vajayjay. Derek takes over CPR while Bailey is still pushing. Derek seems to give up, but slams onto Tucker's chest as a last effort. It works. Meredith has taken out the device and gently puts it in Dylan's hands. Dylan tells her she did good, and then slowly makes his way out of the OR. Meredith steps back so Burke can start to stop the bleeding. Meredith then walks to the door to watch Dylan. As she steps out into the hallway, the bomb explodes, turning Dylan and his colleague into Pink Mist. Meredith herself is knocked down and thrown down the hallway. As her body lies on the floor, the hallway is revealed to be severely damaged as burning papers fall from the sky. In the main lobby, Richard is informed that people are coming up from the OR floor. Alex goes to talk to Mindy, and they all gather around the elevator, including Hannah. The elevator arrives and Derek and Burke get off. As they walk up to the crowd, Preston greets Derek using his first name. Derek reciprocates. Mindy asks Burke about her husband. Burke says he's alive and well, thanks to Hannah. Mindy walks up to Hannah and hugs her. Derek is walking around the lobby. "Where is she?" he asks. Addison comes over, happy to see him, and she hugs him. Adele sees the look on his face and says that is not the she Derek was asking for. George finds Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina in the shower, but unlike in his dream, they're still wearing scrubs. Izzie and Cristina take off Meredith's OR gown and start washing the blood and dirt from her skin. George lets them be. Cristina and Burke are in bed. Burke is asleep. Cristina tells him she loves him, too. Bailey shows Tucker their son: William George Bailey Jones. Tucker smilingly greets his beautiful son. Bailey kisses him on his cheek. Izzie enters Meredith's bedroom and tells her there's someone at the door for her. Meredith goes downstairs and sees Derek. He says she almost died today. She knows. He looks at her for a couple of seconds, then opens the door to leave. She says she can't remember their last kiss. That's all she could think about. She really wants to be able to remember the last time they were together and happy. He says he's glad she didn't die today. He says it was a Thursday morning. She was wearing her Dartmouth T-shirt. She'd just washed her hair and she smelt like some kind of flower. He was running late for surgery. She said she was gonna see him later, and she leaned in and kissed him. Soft and quick, kind of like it was a habit, like they'd do it for the rest of their lives. She went back to reading the newspaper and he went to work. She says it was lavender, from her conditioner. He smiles and leaves. Cast 217MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 217CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 217IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 217AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 217GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 217MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 217RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 217AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 217PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 217DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 217HannahDavies.png|Hannah Davies 217DylanYoung.png|Dylan Young 217AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 217MindyCarlson.png|Mindy Carlson 217TuckerJones.png|Tucker Jones 217NurseDebbie.png|Nurse Debbie 217Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist 217JamesCarlson.png|James Carlson 217MedTech.png|Med Tech Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Christina Ricci as Hannah Davies Guest Stars *Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Jillian Armenante as Mindy Carlson *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones Co-Starring *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie *Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist *John Bishop as James Carlson Featuring *Scott Lusby as Med Tech Medical Notes Tucker Jones *'Diagnosis:' **Depress skull fracture **Epidural hematoma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Craniotomy **Resuscitation Derek continued to operate on Tucker. He was concerned about Tucker hemorrhaging. Tucker then became unstable. They attempted resuscitation and it initially looked like he wouldn't make it, but they were able to re-stabilize him and finish the surgery. He was expected to make a full recovery. James Carlson *'Diagnosis:' **Large sucking chest wound *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Foreign body extraction **Thoracotomy James was still sedated and being manually ventilated. When they discovered that they were right above the main oxygen line for the hospital, they slowly moved him on the gurney to another OR to minimize the risk. In the new OR, Burke widened the incision, which allowed Meredith to grab the rocket and pulled it out of James's chest. Burke continued his surgery and saved James's life. Miranda Bailey *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Bailey was refusing to push, which Addison said could cause fetal distress. She needed Bailey to push soon or she'd need to perform an emergency c-section, which she couldn't do because of the ORs being evacuated. George eventually convinced her to push, soothing her as she labored and soon, her son, William George Bailey Jones, was born. Richard Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Anxiety attack *'Doctors:' **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Webber had what initially looked like a heart attack, but blood work revealed that he actually had an anxiety attack. Hannah Davies *'Diagnosis:' **Hand laceration *'Doctors:' **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Hannah ran and fell, cutting her hand. George cleaned the cut and stitched it up for her. Music "All The World (I Tell Myself)" - Correatown "World Spins Madly On" - The Weepies "Back in the Wild" - Greenskeepers "Breathe (2 AM)" - Anna Nalick "Unlike Me" - Kate Havnevik "Homebird" - Foy Vance Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song It's The End of the World As We Know It, originally sung by REM. *This episode scored 25.42 million viewers. *Prep dates for this episode and the previous one were from November 28 to December 6, 2005. *Filming for this episode and the previous one was scheduled from December 7 to December 16, 2005. *The season 2 DVD set includes an audio commentary for this episode by writer Shonda Rhimes, director Peter Horton, and editor Edward Ornelas. *When Meredith was thrown back from the explosion of the bomb, she was played by a stunt woman. *This is the second half of a two part episode. However, the episodes were not originally aired together. Part one aired on February 5, 2006 while part two aired February 12, 2006. *Izzie mentions that she laughs at funerals, which we witness to be the truth in Good Mourning. *This was the episode submitted for Chandra Wilson's bid for the 'Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series' at the 58th Primetime Emmy Awards. *This was also the episode that was submitted for Kyle Chandler's bid to win 'Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series' at the 58th Primetime Emmy Awards. *According to Shonda Rhimes, when her mother first previewed this episode, she said Adele's line before it was said regarding Derek looking for Meredith. Gallery Episode Stills 2x17-1.JPG 2x17-2.JPG 2x17-3.JPG 2x17-4.JPG 2x17-5.JPG 2x17-6.JPG 2x17-7.jpg 2x17-8.jpg Quotes :Meredith: Cristina. I have my hand on a bomb. I’m freaking out. And most importantly, I really have to pee. Tell me anything. :Cristina: He told me he loved me. Last night, he thought I was sleeping, but I heard him say it. :Meredith: Burke loves you. :Cristina: Yeah. (to Dylan) Mind your own business. :Meredith: Burke loves you! :Cristina: Yeah everybody has problems. :Meredith: Well are you gonna say it back, or- :Cristina: Of course not! He didn’t say it to me, he said it to sleeping me! Reciprocity is not required. Besides he might blow up. :Meredith: Excellent point. :(The gurney hits a bump in the floor.) :Dylan Young: All right everybody. Let’s just keep placing one foot in front of the other (gives Cristina an ‘I told you so' look) . Nice and slow. All right, Meredith? We’re almost there. :Meredith: Okay. :Dylan Young: We’re almost there. Nice and easy, right? All right let’s go. Nice and slow. :Cristina: You had to say you’re going to die today. :Meredith: I told you. ---- :Addison: (to Richard) Calm down. :Richard: Calm down? I have an evacuated O.R. A bomb in a body cavity. A missing paramedic! An intern with her hand on the explosive! Two world class surgeons in harm's way! (George walks up behind them) A man on a table who may bleed out at any moment unless we move the bomb from his chest! And my favorite resident in labor who you're now telling me refuses to push! Really, calm down? You really want to say to me calm down? ---- :George: (to Richard) Dr. Bailey is scared, sir. It's a day to be scared. :Addison: She won't let me examine her but from what I can tell her contractions are 40 seconds apart and she's refusing to push. The baby could go into distress and if she doesn't come out of this and soon, then I'm gonna need an O.R to do an emergency C-section. :Richard: I can't give you an O.R, Addie! I don't have an O.R to give. Can't you convince her to push? Bailey's rational. :Addison: She's not Bailey right now! She's a woman in labor whose husband is in surgery next to a bomb. :Richard: So is yours. :Addison: This about Bailey. I need an O.R. :Richard: I don't know what to tell you. :Addison: Look Richard, we have about an hour to change Bailey's mind and then I'm going to need you to get me an O.R. Build me an O.R. Find me a helicopter to fly me to any O.R in the city. Otherwise instead of having a baby, she'll be losing one. (walks away) ---- :Meredith: (to Burke) Is this the strangest thing that's ever happened in your O.R.? :Preston: I'd have to say that it is. :Meredith: Good, cause I'm very competitive. :Preston: All the best surgeons are. ---- :Addison: (to Bailey) Dr. Bailey, I need you to turn on your back. I need you to push. :Bailey: Leave me alone. :Addison: Miranda. (to a nurse that is also in there) I can't let her go any longer. I'm gonna go tell Richard that he has to get us an O.R, okay? (Addison moves to leave) :George: Dr. Bailey, I'm surprised at you. I really thought.... this is not how I thought you would do this. :Addison: Dr. O'Malley, I don't think that... :George: (ignores Addison and moves to Bailey's bedside) I truly... I expected more. :Addison: George. :George: You're Dr. Bailey. (she cries a litte) You don't hide from a fight, you don't give up, you strive for greatness. You, Dr. Bailey... you are a doer. And ... I know your husband's not here, and I know there are a lot of things going on here that we have no control over. But this... (lifts her chin up so he can look directly at her) this, we can do. Okay? (Bailey half nods, crying) Okay. ---- :George: (to Bailey) Oh, Dr. Bailey, I can see the top of his head, he's got a lotta hair! Oh, he's cute. :Bailey: O'Malley? :George: Yeah? :Bailey: Stop lookin' at my va-jay-jay. :George: (looks away) Yes, ma'am. ---- :Adele: (to Richard) That is not the she he was asking for. See Also de:Der letzte Tag fr:Brume rose Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes